


What I am to you.

by FlamboyantMess



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Fluffy, Gay Love, Guy Love, Insecurities, Its guy love between two guys, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day Drabble, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantMess/pseuds/FlamboyantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras needs reassurance from Grantaire after Jehan and Courfeyrac have a rough break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I am to you.

What I am to you

IcarusIsFlying

 

Hi guys! So, in honor of St. Valentines day I am doing short drabbles for my OTPs. Enjy and R just happen to be one of them. So with that, enjoy the fluffiness! -N

 

A mop of black hair resided in the bathroom, trundles of soft black locks bunching up around the tub and Grantaire relaxed into the warn water. It had been a long day. Jehan and Courfeyrac's recent break up had taken a toll on the small blond poet, who was his best friend. Jehan had showed up at Grantaires studio early that day, upset clearly, only because it was Valentines Day. Grantaire had spent the day comforting him while trying to finish a painting that was due in two days. Enjolras was always chiding him for waiting until the last moment to do anything, but it was simply Grantaire's nature to procrastinate. Enjolras. The mere thought of the name made Grantaire giggle like a school girl with a crush who'd just winked at her. Enjolras, his lover, his boyfriend, and his best friend. His everything. With Light Blond hair and deep, yet piercing blue eyes, Enjolras was stunning. Grantaire still didn't understand why the younger man was so entranced by him. He allowed his blue eyes to close as he thought of the blond god like statue. A slam of the front door knocked the artist out of his trance.

"Enj?" Grantaire called out. No reply was made to the naked artist in the bathroom, but the footsteps of booted feet moving down the hall way towards the bedroom was enough for Grantaire to recognize that the intruder was in fact Enjolras. The bedroom door opened and closed before the padding of now Bare feet could be heard as the younger man walked towards the bathroom.

"Hi." Enjolras greeted with a small smile as he entered the room.

"Hey Love." Grantaire said, sitting up in the large tub to make room for Enjolras. Enjolras lowered himself in between Grantaire's legs and relaxed against his chest.

"Long day?" Enjolras asked, resting his cheek on Grantaire's abdomen.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Same." Enjolras mumbled. Grantaire sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Enjolras was one to bottle up what ever was bothering me. Never letting a single person in. Though, after being with him for 6 years, Grantaire could see that their friends broken relationship terrified the 26 year old in his arms.

"Are you okay Darlin'?" Grantaire whispered into his partner's hair.

"What am I to you?" Enjolras asked suddenly.

"Enjolras, you are everything to me. You are my sunlight and my moon shine. You are my driving force, and my motivation. You are my entire world. I love you, with all of my heart and I would never leave you. Do you understand?" Grantaire said sternly, grabbing the 26 year olds attention. Enjolras smiled and kissed him lovingly.


End file.
